Various forms of rotary mowers as well as other similar implements are supported from the three-point hitches of tractors and are subject to engagement with the ground when the tractor and implement are moving over rough or depressed ground surfaces. Conventionally, such an implement includes an upright standard between whose upper end and the upper arm of the associated three-point hitch an adjustable length rigid linking bar is connected. If such a mounted implement engages the ground because of rough terrain or a depressed area of the ground, undue stresses are placed upon the implement with damage often being inflicted thereon. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved manner of mounting rotary mowers and other similar implements from tractor three-point hitches in order that engagement of the rotary mower or implements with the ground will not cause damage to be inflicted to the mower or implement.